Ryuu dan Anak Ayam
by pindanglicious
Summary: Ryuu, anak pertama Sasuke... harus ngurusin ayam malang yang kesasar ditemuin dideket gerbang Konoha. bagaimakah kisahnya? BACA SAJA! *ditimpuk* Yang gak suka jangan ngebaca! RnR pleease? Cuman oneshot aja koq!


**Ryuu dan Anak Ayam**

**Rated : K+ – Indonesian-**

**-Family/Parody-**

**©EnenG-chan UchihARuno**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto-ojiisan**

**Enjoy it! ^^d**

**Warning: OOC, Second Generation, GJ**

-(^w^)-

Perkenalkan dulu tokohnya:

_**Uchiha Ryuuhiei: **_**Anak Sasuke & Sakura**

_**Uzumaki Akari: **_**Anak Naruto & Hinata**

-(^w^)-

Mentari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat saat itu, membuat sensasi sejuk kehangatan (?).

Seorang anak laki-laki bermata emerald, dengan rambut pantat ayam *dichidori* hitam… kira-kira usianya saat ini 15 tahun… Ah! Itu Ryuu, tokoh kita! Anak si pantat ayam onyx *dikirin*, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Huh… Kalau saja kau masih ada, Kaa-san… aku rindu padamu…" Guman Ryuu yang sedang berjalan melewati gerbang Konoha.

Ibunya memang sudah inalillahi… waktu itu keserempet ayam…eh! Salah, ding… Maksudnya, meninggal setelah melahirkan si Ichigo, adik perempuan Ryuu yang dinginnya melebihi api, eh…! Es batu… DI KUTUB UTARA! =.=

"cit…cit…cit…" Suara itu mengagetkan laki-laki imut ini. Lalu ia menghampiri dan mencari asal suara itu.

"Eh? Anak ayam…" Ah… ternyata itu anak ayam yang nasibnya malang… kayaknya diusir ibunya gara-gara ngintipin orang mandi melulu, deh…(?)

"Ah… biar saja, aku tak perduli terhadap anak ayam bodoh ini…!" Ryuu berniat untuk meninggalkan anak ayam tadi.

"cit…cit…cit…" Seolah anak ayam itu menangis kesepian, membuat hati Ryuu sedikit tercuil, hehehe…^^

Benar… nasib anak ayam itu hampir seperti dirinya… tak punya orang tua… diam-diam Ryuu bersyukur karena meskipun sudah tidak punya ibu, ia masih punya ayah.

Kemudian ia ambil anak ayam itu. Mata anak ayam itu terlihat berbinar-binar memancarkan kesenangan.

"Okeh, deh… saia rawat kamu, tapi jangan ngintipin aku, Tou-san, sama Ichigo-chan kalo lagi mandi, yah…"

Evne : lho? Koq elu tauk, sih?

Ryuu : Kan elu sendiri, yang nulis Naratornya!

Evne : O, iya… =.= *innocent*

_Back to story…_

"Tadaimaaa…" Ryuu udah dateng di rumahnya, nih…

"Okaeri, Aniki…!" Ichigo membalas salam kakaknya yang autis itu…UWAAA *Dikirin sama Ryuu*

"Hey, apaan ntuh, Ryuu?" Sasuke mengetahui apa yang sepertinya Ryuu pegang.

"ayam, Tou-san…" Kemudian ia membuka genggaman tangannya. "nih…"

Sasuke langsung ngajrut ke atas langit-langit, sementara Ichigo sweatdrop melihat kelakuan polos ayahnya.

"Tou-san… itu Cuma anak ayaaam…!" Teriak Ichigo.

"Ooh… Tou-san kira itu ntuh anak embek…" Sasuke berbohong untuk menutupi kepolosannya dan langsung ngajrut eh… turun kebawah (Ya iya lah… masa turun ke atas?) lagi, maksudnya! Benernya dia takut banget ma ayam, biarpun itu masih kecil. Dasar gak tau malu *dichidori*

"Tou-saan… boleh aku merawatnya, yaah…"

"Iya, Tou-saan… lucu banget!"

Ryuu dan Ichigo memasang tampang baby face pada si Sasuke, bokapnya mereka berdua. Dengan takut-takut, si Sasuke menjawab dengan bualan andalannya *dicincang kusanagi*

"iya, deh! Tapi harus ada tempat khusus-nya, ya? Soalnya Tou-san alergi bulu ayaaam…"

"OK!" Lalu RyuuIchi membangun rumah ayam kecil buat si ayam ntuh pakek rumah-anak-ayam no jutsu (?).

Sasuke cengok melihat kedua anaknya yang udah nempatin ntuh ayam di rumah khususnya.

'huh! Ngurus si Ryuu ma Ichigo aja susahnya minta ampun! Apalagi disuruh ngurus ayam, kumaha atuh ieu teh? Uh… coba aja kalau kamu masih ada, sakura-chaan…' batin Sasuke. Tapi kok jadi sunda, ya? Ahh… wong saia yang nulis! Tak apalah! S2G (SukA2 Gue…)

Beberapa hari berlalu…

'koq si teme selalu aja pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, sih? Biasanya juga traktir aku ramen dulu…' Batin Akari, cewek tomboy hiperaktif anak pertama Naruto dan Hinata, teman se-team sekaligus rival abadi-nya Ryuu.

Ia kemudian melihat sahabatnya itu sedang memandangi apa yang disimpan di tangannya. Ia melihat Ryuu ketawa-ketiwi kayak orgil.

'si teme kayaknya udah mulai gila, deeeh… kenapa yah? Gue Tanya ah!' kemudian gadis hiperaktif tadi menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Hei, Teme! Ngapain, kamu? Ketawa-ketawa gaje kayak gitu? Kayak orgil, tauk!" Akari menepuk bahu bidang laki-laki imut itu.

"Ssst…! ." Kata Ryuu gaje lagi.

"cit… cit… cit…" tiba-tiba anak ayamnya bunyi. Ryuu panik dan Akari makin penasaran.

"apaan sih, kasih tau dund!"

Karena Ryuu nggak kuat sama ocehan temen tomboy-nya ini, ia kemudian memperlihatkan anak ayamnya pada Akari.

"Huahahahahahaha…! AYAM MELIHARA AYAM-EMMBH!" Ryuu membekap mulut Akari dengan kesal.

"Jangan berisik, Dobe!"

Ups-! Agaknya Ryuu salah milih tempat, deh! Coz dia lagi ada di depan Ichiraku Ramen! Mereka sekarang sedang dilihat oleh seratus pasang mata warga Konoha.

"GYAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AYAM MELIHARA AYAAAAM…………!"

Eehh… bukannya nolongin…Akari Malah ikut ngetawain. Ryuu mukanya udah semerah darah haidh (?)

Untung aja ada Kakashi-sensei, guru sepasang sobat itu…

"Ya Allah… Alhamdulillah… Ryuu, makasih udah ngerawat ayam sensei ini…" Ryuu membelalak. Rasanya bercampur aduk antara senang karena bebas ngurus ayam ini, dan sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman barunya.

"Sensei… apa maksudmu?" Akari dan Ryuu sama-sama cengok.

"Iya, ini keponakan si Kuru, ayam sensei… waktu itu hilang karena ditendang ibunya gara-gara ketahuan ngintipin orang mandi…. Arigatou gozaimassu, ya Ryuu…"

Kemudian Kakashi mengambil anak ayam itu dari tangan kekar Ryuu. "Sayonara, Hiei-saan… hik…hik…" Kata Ryuu sambil nangis Bombay. Ampir aja difoto ama Akari kalo nggak dikasih death glare…

"Jangan sedih, Ryuu… ah! Sebagai gantinya, sensei traktir apa yang kamu mau, ya…" kakashi menenangkan Ryuu.

"Kamu ngasih nama dia 'Hiei'? Baka! Itu kan nama eloo…!" Akari sweatdrop =.=, Ryuu nyegir ayam. *Kan kalo kuda nggak cocok…*

"Hei, Ryuu! Eh? Kakashi-sensei! Nani wa?"

"Ayam-nya punya Kakashi-sensei…hik…hik…hik…" Sasuke, Kakashi, sama (apalagi) Akari sweatdrop =.= ngeliat tingkah Ryuu yang kayak anak kecil banget.

"Udah…udah…cup…cup…cup…nanti sensei traktir yang kamu mau, apa nih? Meumpeung dompet sensei tebel…"

"Huh! Palingan juga tebel karena recehan!" Guman Sasuke dan Akari together.

"Ya udah, deh! Minta mentahnya aja! Mana atuh, kasih murid gantengmu ini uang…" Kata Ryuu narsis sambil menengadahkan tangan putihnya.

"Nih, dah!" Lalu Kakashi memberi selembar duit GOCENG!

Tapi tetap saja tangan laki-laki emerald itu masih menengadah.

"Kenapa Ryuu? Duitnya jelek?"

"Nggak sensei."

"Duitnya robek?"

"Nggak sensei…"

"Duitnya lecek…?"

"Nggak juga, sensei…"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Kurang sensei. Mestinya ntuh 50.000."

"HAH? LIMA PULUH RIBU? GOBAAN?"

"Iya, sensei…"

"NIH, Dah! Dasar ayam mata duitan!

"Hehe…asiik… bisa malakin guru elit…"

"hiks…hiks…sensei…"

"Kenapa, Akari?"

"Go…gobannya mahu…hu…hu…"

"AAARGH! SIALAAAN! MURID-MURID GUE YANG SEKARANG MATA DUITAN SEMUAAA!"

_*niru sedikit fict-nya Panik-kok-di-disko senpai pas bagian Shikamaru minta uang ke Minato hehe…*_

Dan akhirnya kembalilah anak ayam itu pada tangan Kakashi yang kini kehilangan harga dirinya sebagai seorang guru karena dipalak sama muridnya sendiri. Kacian deh lu, Kakashi-chaan… *dimangekyou Kakashi*

-FIN-

HUWAAA! ANCUUURRRR DAAH… NIH FICT NISTA! *readers : Bangetz!*

Gomen ne… biarpun nih fict jayuus, tapi EnenG janji bakalan ngubah ke yang lebih humorist! *Tereak-tereak gaje kayak orgil*

Sasuke : Beuh…da…beuh… *Lagi ngeliatin EnenG yang lagi tereak-tereakk frustasi*

EnenG : APA LOE LIAT-LIAAT? *galak mode:on*

Sasuke : Heheheheheheheh eehehehhehehehe h… Gue mo nge-flame fict nista elu… boleh yaaa?

EnenG : WHOT? LOE KAN BUKAN AUTHOR DISINIIII!

Sasuke : gue emang bukan Authoor… tapi tokoh, 'kan? Khukhukhu… -evil laugh-

EnenG : Uugh… F*ck You! DASAR ORANG JAIM KURANG KERJAAN! HUWAAAA! *dikirin Sasuke sampe mental ke arab Saudi*

Sasuke : ada wasiat dari Author kita, nih… gue bacain yaa… *ngebuka gulungan*

Buat the lovely readers, EnenG Fans Club *pada muntaber*, senpai-senpai yang EnenG sayangi dan EnenG cintai *gombal*… JANGAN LUPA REVIEW FICT ENENG YAAACH!

Sasuke : See ya! Sayonaraa! Jaa matta! Goob bye! Hatur nuhun kawangsuur (?) Tunggu story-story si EnenG-baka ini kapanpun, dimanapun, apapun…eh! Pokoknya review terus lah, request kek! Doain yah… ntuh Author udah kepental ke Arab mo ibdah haji….

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3

REVIEW :3


End file.
